


Борода

by steinvor, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [3]
Category: Noblesse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021, beard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133588
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Борода

\- Мастер…  
Рэйзел томно приоткрыл глаза, услышав знакомый голос и, привычное, и явственно читаемое в знакомом голосе почтение.  
Открыл, и тут же быстро зажмурился, чтобы развидеть то, что перед ним, неподготовленным к такому даже за тысячу с лишним лет, предстало.  
Что-то ужасное, страшное, небритое, и дышащее перегаром, как упитый вусмерть немецкий сапожник.  
Неужели это его всегда аккуратно причесанный, надушенный дорогим одеколоном, ухоженный, словно комнатная собачка, Франкенштейн?  
\- Не сапожник, а кухонный дворецкий Фантомхайвов Бард, - с обидой произнес менее узнаваемый, но такой же знакомый и, даже почти что родной голос… - Я настаиваю, что небритый Франкенштейн все-таки больше напоминает Бардроя. Мы же с вами смотрели аниме, сразу два сезона.  
Шинву?!  
Рэйзел приоткрыл один глаз и уставился на высокого рыжего парня с трехдневной небритостью на щеках. Щетина была в стиле полковника аместрийской службы Маэса Хьюза.  
А неподалеку сверкал острыми клыками, ну чисто вампир, а также запугивал брутальной старообрядческой бородой М-21.  
\- С пробуждением, Ноблесс.  
Взгляд Рэя переместился на русоголового длинноволосого хиппи с вандейковской укладкой бороды. Неужели это раздавшийся в плечах возмужавший за столько-то лет Раэль Кертье?  
\- Да, Рэюшка.  
Даже Икхан щеголял некоторым подобием знаменитой джорджмайкловской щетины.  
У Региса завивался небольшой юношеский пушок. Над верхней губой, и, соответственно, на подбородке.  
Насчет волосатой груди, рук и ног в семействе Ландегрэ старались не распространяться.  
Не бородатыми оставались разве что Тао, Такео и Сейра.  
Было бы странно увидеть Сейру с окладистой бородой, хотя с этими экспериментами и генными мутациями, кто его знает…  
\- А вы…  
Рэйзел не договорил, потому что случайно коснулся лица рукой. На его, ранее всегда гладком и аристократическом подбородке ощущалась некая курчавая каштановая растительность.  
\- Неужели и я?!  
\- Позднее половое созревание, – со знанием дела констатировал чрезвычайно довольный очередным этапом взросления Ноблесс Франкенштейн. – Это значит, что вы уже готовы жениться.  
\- А у нас не та родословная, - жизнерадостно развел руками неунывающий, как всегда хакер. – Гены…  
\- Да, азиаты мы… - утвердительно заключил Такео.


End file.
